Sonrisas del amor
by Charly Land
Summary: Eren sonríe y ve a Levi sonreír, ambos comparten aquel gesto, sonrisas de niños mentirosos, que esconden cosas. O eso es lo que piensa Eren, pero tal vez se equivoca y el único que está fingiendo es él. [Ereri] [Fluff]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Ereri. Mikeru. Cliché. OcC.

 **Notas | ¡** A lacazán! Un nuevo one-shot para vosotras, con especial cariño a **Nicot** (mi Nico-Nico). Un regalo de mi parte para todas mis bebesinas, espero les guste y me digan que les parece en la sensual cajita de review.

Las ama. Charly.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Sonrisas del Amor**

 **.**

Nuestros corazones están unidos y con el poder de la confianza, no hay nada que temer.

—Sesshomaru. Asette—

 **.**

* * *

Eren ve sonreír a Levi, pellizcarle el brazo a Erwin y echarse a reír burlándose de que todos prestaran más atención a sus cejas —antiguamente abundantes y ahora depiladas— que a su bonito traje blanco que han alquilado sacrificando los marranitos **(1)** de todos los cómplices de aquel acto; Eren también sonríe y su sonrisa se vuelva una risa contagiosa, pero en el fondo es agridulce, porque siente todo aquello tan sub-real, extraño, tal vez es porque aún no sabe si ese bonito gesto en el rostro y labios de Levi es una fachada o es sincera, si en verdad ha superado los sentimientos que tenía por el rubio o solo está fingiendo para no arruinar aquella historia en la que él quedó con el corazón roto. Eren sonríe y lo deja así, hay cosas que mejor deben estar en el silencio, detrás de las sonrisas.

Eren sonríe al ver a Levi jalarse de los cabellos y prometerse las mil muertes con Kenny —el tío pseudo-padre de Levi— que aún se niega a realizar aquella ceremonia, pero Eren sabe que Kenny tiene las de perder y al final cederá porque si no lo hace Levi le contará a Kuchel que él se tiró a su santo y puritano mejor amigo Uri sobre su amado sillón persa, y Kenny sabe que el día que esa verdad salga a luz, terminará con el pene metido en el hocico. Y Eren ríe y ríe junto con Levi cuando Kenny se acomoda la camisa y empieza a preparar los documentos para aquel acto, entonces Eren se queda viendo de reojo a Levi, preguntándose un millón de cosas en la cabeza, porque Eren sigue sin entender las acciones de Levi, pero calla y sonríe hasta que le duelen las cachetes. El amor es una cosa misteriosa que puede a llegar a ser extremadamente dolorosa y que solo las sonrisas logran disimular.

Eren ver reír a Levi, igual que lo hacen Connie, Sassha, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Hanji y Mobilt de pie en dos filas indias que sirven de caminito mientras corean aquella pegajosa canción transformada en un "I gonna married Mike **(2)** " como entrada nupcial, y Eren también ríe y sostiene la mano fría y temblorosa de Levi. Eren ríe para tragarse el nudo que le cierra la garganta, y ocultar las lágrimas que pugnan por salir en raudales. Amar a quien ama a otro y no es correspondido es más que un infierno.

Eren ríe igual que Levi y que todos hasta que les duele las panzas al terminar de escuchar los votos tan cursi de aquel par de rubio grandulones, en los que se prometen hasta los calzones en un desparpajo de palabras, pero Eren lo sabe y lo entiende, ambos son unos adolescentes de apenas dieciséis años, igual que todos los presentes y cómplices de aquel arrebato de primer amor que es aquel matrimonio a escondidas en el que todos se juegan el pellejo, porque el padre de Erwin es alguien poderoso y los puede joder a todos, pero a ellos no les importa, porque son amigos, y los amigos no se abandonan. Ese es el poder del amor, porque la amistad también es un amor, aunque es más espiritual.

Eren ve reír calladito a Levi mientras lo sigue a gatas por debajo de aquellas mesas que todos han pegado en aquel diminuto restaurante a la orilla del mar, en donde han ido a festejar la reciente boda, Eren puede ver como los pies de sus amigos se agitan al son de sus movimientos de lucha por los trozos de la pobre pizza que arriba se enfría. Eren ríe también cuando ve como Levi pone la liga de encajes en el tobillo de Erwin y este pega un grito nada masculino y empieza a corretear a Levi por todo el lugar.

Eren ríe al ver como Erwin y Mike niegan apenados por los regalos sencillos y algo indiscretos de los demás, Eren sabe que ellos están agradecidos por aquel gesto, incluso sospecha que agradecen esa tanga comestible que le ha regalado Hanji a Erwin. Eren sonríe y le pega un empujoncito a Levi para que le preste atención y deje de burlarse de Mike que olisquea la caja de condones de sabores que le regaló Jean, niega y le dice bajito que es hora de que entreguen su regalo, que es algo compartido, ve que él parpadea lentamente y suspira hondamente mientras levanta el objeto rectangular, es un álbum de recuerdos, repleta de todos las fotos y figurines que construyen los sueños y momentos compartidos de aquel grupo de amigos, les ha costado un poco hacerlo, pero sabe que vale la pena, porque es posible que esta sea la última vez que vean a aquel par de rubios, puesto que ellos huirán para poder vivir su amor, Eren ve a Levi morderse el labio inferior y entregar aquel regalo, en el fondo él sabe que es algo doloroso para Levi aquella creación, porque a través de las fotos hay un secreto a la vista que al final se rompió como espejo. Existen amores que parecen anunciados y al final terminan destruidos.

Eren ve reír a Levi mientras le pica las costillas con una escoba a un Erwin subido encima de las mesas, y que se niega a seguir aquella milenaria tradición bajo la sarta de excusas de que es un hombre, que es una cosa para chicas y que además es algo demasiado tonto y supersticioso, pero al final termina cediendo y cuando parece que va a lanzar el ramo de lilas, se gira en redondo y en un arrebato enojado le estampa las flores en la cabeza a Levi mientras se tira de un salto y empieza a correr gritando un "Ahora tú te tienes que casar con esa escoba", que hace que Levi le siga con intenciones asesinas y casi consumadas, únicamente detenidas por Mike que sostiene a Levi de la cintura para que no le rompa el cuello a Erwin con sus pequeñas, blancas y fuertes manitos.

Eren ríe mientras ve a Levi perseguir a un cangrejo que le mordió el culo cuando se sentaron a ver el atardecer después de que Erwin, Mike y los demás se retiraran para ir a terminar de festejar en el antro del hermano Sassha. Eren sospecha que si Levi se ha negado a ir a ese lugar es porque cuando él toma se le afloja la boca y posiblemente es lo menos que quiera en ese momento. Eren sabe que Levi no quiere arruinar todo ese asunto exponiendo algo que ya no será y solo puede dejar un mal sabor entre todo el grupo. Así que cuando Levi se negó a acompañar a los demás chicos y se despidió de ellos para bajar a la playa, él lo siguió, porque no podría dejar a Levi solo en aquel momento, porque él, Eren, ama a Levi y lo hace de tal manera que será su soporte en aquella situación así si eso significa que a él también se le rompa el corazón por escuchar de los labios del azabache todos aquellos sentimientos que seguramente ahora lo destrozan y que él tendrá que sosegar bajo la máscara de amistad.

Eren ve sonreír a Levi de una manera extraña mientras tiene la mirada pérdida en la naranja y verdosa línea que separa el mar y el cielo en el horizonte, entonces Eren se pregunta que estará pasando en esa cabecita de oscuros cabellos, pero no dice nada y simplemente toma la mano bonita y pequeña de Levi y aprieta con suavidad acompañándolo en el silencio que se combina con los sonidos de las olas y las gaviotas que pasan por ahí, están así un buen rato hasta que es el propio Levi quien rompe el silencio.

—No lo era—dice con una voz suave a la vez que aprieta más el agarre de sus manos.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta él y se gira para que sus miradas se encuentren, pero Levi no responde, mueve su cabeza en un gesto de negación y sonríe.

—Sabes, creo que a la vida de vez en cuando debemos dejarla seguir su curso para encontrar las verdaderas respuestas.

—Es verdad—contesta, dándole la razón cree saber de qué van los pensamientos de Levi, así que no duda en indagar de forma directa—. ¿Tú has encontrado esas respuestas?

—Si—responde con sencillez.

—¿Cuáles son Levi?

—Las personas sufren porque se equivocan en realizar las cosas al calor del momento, se ciegan por sentimientos que al final pueden o no ser y dejan de ver las cosas con claridad. Los humanos somos así, actuamos antes de pensar, no somos pacientes y somos egoístas, buscamos justificación a todo y luego nos arrepentimos de acciones que pudimos haber evitado.

—Yaaaa—dice Eren y se ríe, Levi le ve mal y le pega un coscorrón—. Oye no seas así—le reclama—. No sabía que los atardeceres te pudieran poner tannn filosoficooo, tannnn cursii— alarga las palabras, ríe y ríe, con esa sonrisa de mentiroso que ha mantenido todos esos meses, los peores meses de su vida. Porque la verdad es que entiende las palabras de Levi y lo único que está buscando es esconderse, sabe que a ese punto está a punto de ser mordido por la serpiente.

—No estoy de filosófico, lo que pasa es que tu cerebro de maní lo capta así.

—Hey, mi cerebro no es de maní, es de Bob Esponja ¡Soy un cacahuete!

—¡Es lo mismo idiota! —le dice Levi y le pega una patada en la rodilla que les causa una risa estruendosa a los dos, luego se quedan en silencio nuevamente y la próxima vez que vuelven a hablar es Eren quien inicia.

—Levi…—empieza con un hilo de voz, sabe que le va a doler pero debe hacerlo—. Mira, si te sientes mal, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, si quieres llorar, hazlo, yo no le contaré a nadie, sé que te ha dolido todo esto y que si has hecho todo para que ellos puedan casarse y ser felices es porque tú en verdad lo amas a Erwin y eso…

—¿Quién dice eso? —Levi le ve con el ceño fruncido, con la expresión seria.

—Pues…

—No seas tonto, Eren—le reprende, devolviendo la mirada al horizonte—. Erwin no es eso para mí.

—Levi, en verdad, no tienes que hacerte el fuerte.

—No lo estoy haciendo, Eren. Ya te lo dije, Erwin no es para mí eso que crees. Yo estaba confundido.

—Pero…tú, incluso hace unas semanas dijiste que le ayudarías porque es una persona especial para ti y que ha marcado tu vida—Eren suelta las palabras medio arrastrándolas hasta que se la apaga la voz.

Levi ríe y Eren se siente contrariado, estúpido.

—Sí lo es—vuelve a reírse mientras despacio se sienta en la arena y le invita a imitarlo—. Él, tu sabes…—duda un poquito y esquiva la mirada un segundo—…fue mi apoyo hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi padre nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre, y ha sido quien ha estado conmigo mucho antes que cualquiera de ustedes. Eso lo hace especial para mí y tal vez eso fue lo que me confundió, pero mientras lo veía con Mike, mientras permanecí en silencio, tuve el suficiente tiempo para examinar mi corazón a mi propio ritmo.

Eren le mira durante un segundo y luego se ve los pies, se muerde los labios, de verdad se siente estúpido, pero es que Levi es como una ostra y uno no puede deducir nada en esos bonitos y enigmáticos ojos que tiene.

—Ah, eso es bueno ¡Qué bueno!—dice el castaño y se deja caer de espaldas en la arena, está húmeda y tibia, le da una sensación de paz y tristeza a la vez.

—Pero sigo triste—Levi también se deja caer de espaldas y suelta un suspiro medio mortificado—. Porque a quien yo realmente amo no me corresponde.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si acabas de decir que…!—Eren se revuelve el pelo y se arranca algunas hebras—. ¡¿Te encanta jugar con mi cabeza, Levi?! ¡No entiendo cómo puedes ser mi mejor amigo y no contarme nada! ¡¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo!?.

Levi se ríe al ver a Eren revolcarse en la arena.

—Pero eres tú quien es malo conmigo—le dice y Eren se levanta como impulsado por un resorte.

—Eso no es cierto, yo jamás te haría daño y lo sabes ¿Por qué me dices eso? —su voz es ligeramente molesta, se siente herido, le duele, está soportando que le diga que ama a alguien más y encima insinúa de que él se porta mal con su persona. Le tiemblan los labios y las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos.

—Porque solo soy tu mejor amigo. Solo eso.

Eren se queda tieso, las palabras se deslizan en sus oídos y perforan su cerebro, se le detiene la respiración. ¿En verdad Levi está tratando de decirle eso que él cree? No quiere adelantarse, quiere preguntarle, pero Levi no lo deja hablar, se levanta y con esos ojos bonitos lo absorbe.

—Tú me gustas, Eren. Eres a quien yo amo, mi primer amor, pero sé que tú no sientes eso, que solo soy tu mejor amigo, y no quiero arruinar…

—¡Cállate! —le dice Eren, su voz tiembla y esconde los ojos detrás del flequillo de hebras castañas alborotadas—. No solo eres eso para mí, tú también…tú también eres la persona que amo, mi primer amor.

Eren llora, pero está feliz, se tapa la cara con ambas manos, y se deja caer de rodillas sobre la arena, hipando, con la nariz constipada y las lágrimas ardientes perdiéndose entre sus dedos durante un largo minuto hasta que siente las manitas de Levi sobre sus muñecas, obligándole a descubrir su rostro y antes de siquiera poder reaccionar siente los labios delgados del azabache sobre los suyos, en un beso agridulce que él corresponde con vehemencia un segundo después.

—¿También el último? —pregunta Levi rompiendo ligeramente el beso, liberando su aliento sobre su rostro.

—Para siempre—responde él, y le vuelve a besar, ahora más lento, apretándolo contra sí, dejando que la brisa marina los envuelva y los sumerja en un mundo que empiezan a construir desde ese momento.

Entre los brazos de Eren, Levi piensa que a veces es mejor dejarse llevar de manera paciente por esas líneas enredadas de la vida y enfrentar todo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que te lleve a la felicidad y el amor.

—Para siempre—repite Levi, sellando el inicio de ellos dos, sintiendo a Eren levantarle, llevándole consigo, cargarlo en vilo, y él se deja llevar y enreda las piernas en las caderas del castaño, fundiéndose en un nuevo beso ahogado.

Y Levi sonreí y siente a Eren sonreír, esta vez después de muchos meses…sinceramente. Ha recuperado esa sonrisa que nace del amor que Eren siente por él y sabe que su felicidad está ahí y estará ahí, ahora…eternamente.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

(1) Marranito: Bueno, no sé si en sus países le llamen también así, pero aquí son las alcancías que a muchos de chiquitos nos dan para que guardemos las mesadas y suelen romperse a fin de año para comprar lo que más deseemos.

(2) I gonna married Mike: Es algo así como la versión de "Married Edward" que es una parodia de Marry the night aplicado a Amanecer de la saga de Crepúsculo, recomiendo verla, les aseguro que serán los diez minutos más divertidos de su vida.

JAJAJA XD, me imagine a esa bola de tontos bailando y cantando esa canción.

Bueno mis nenas, espero les haya gustado, esto lo encontré en el fondo de mi baúl de historia sin publicar, me pareció bonito ahora que lo leí, bueno, a veces escribo boludeces pero creo que está pasable. Muchísimas gracias por haberlo leído. En verdad lo agradezco, mucho más ahora que estaré asunte por algunos meses, algo así como vacaciones obligatorias dictada por el equipo médico multidisciplinario que me atiende. Lamento mis hermosas, dejar tantas cosas pendientes, pero prometo que cuando vuelva me pongo a ellas.

Las adora, nos leemos pronto.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
